Twice the trouble, Half the age
by Pirata.Acquamarina
Summary: A potions accident transforms both James and Sirius! Read as Lily, Remus and their friends deal with James Potter and Sirius Black... at 4 years old! P.S. Pettigrew not in this story.
1. This can't be good

"All right, settle down, class, settle down!" Professor Slughorn said to his noisy class of Gryffindor 7th years, "Today we shall be making the Felix Felicis! It's extremely tricky, and woe betide you if you get it wrong! The instructions are on the board and in your books-"he waved his wand at the board," and this is the project for the term! All right, start now!"

Lily Evans immediately started pouring different potions and ingredients into her cauldron. Her best friends, Jasmyn Taylor and Stephanie Hale, did the same thing.

"Hey Lily!" James Potter whispered to Lily. He was sitting in front of her.

"What James!" Lily hissed. Her potion was starting to bubble and she was keeping her eyes peeled for any trouble.

"Want go out with me?"

"No! Don't disturb me! If you cause me to fail the project I'll make sure you won't live to see your graduation!" James, realizing the danger, withdrew.

Lily muttered to herself feverishly, "Essence of Belladonna… Essence of Belladonna… where in Merlin's swimming pool is the Essence of Belladonna!?"

She clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing that she had said that part out loud. The class was laughing at the thought of Merlin having a swimming pool, and Jasmyn chortled so much that she overturned her bottle of nail varnish (sorry, that was extremely random) , which happened to be on her table.

In front of her, James was sitting with Sirius, and in situations like these, this was NOT a good thing.

James, who was slower that Lily, was counting the drops of Salamander's blood as it dripped into his cauldron, was being irritated by Sirius who was chanting," Amithaba, Amithaba, All mighty Buddha, help me with this ridiculous Essence of The Devil… Give me the Power to overcome this Evil…" His fan club, though, was giggling, thinking that Sirius's jokes were incredibly funny.

"Damn Sirius…" James swore under his breath," I'm trying to get the Felix Felicis… Can't he understand that it will give us luck… Oh SHIT!" James shouted as he dripped one drop of Salamander's Blood too many.

"Uh-oh," Sirius said as the cauldron started to shake and emit sparks.

The whole class gasped, screamed, and shouted as the cauldron exploded, showering both James and Sirius with the mixture.

"Everyone calm down!" Slughorn shouted as he made his way to their table, "Black… Potter… how are… Oh no."

"What happened?" a Ravenclaw 7th year shouted. A heavy fog was obstructing their vision.

"Everyone out of the class!" Slughorn commanded.

Every student filed silently out of the class. Lily stared to go too, but Slughorn said, "Lily, your friends and Mr. Lupin, stay."

Slughorn was obviously horrified and shocked as he stared at the space behind the table which Sirius and James had worked at. As Lily and her friends walked towards him, they saw what had happened.

Two small figures were standing there. One had a mop of black, messy hair with hazel eyes. The other had shoulder length hair and was very adorable (obviously).

Lily, Jasmyn, Stephanie and Remus looked at James Potter and Sirius Black. Both of them, though, were only 4 years old.

James and Sirius looked up.

"Mummy?"


	2. The Beginning of Havoc

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update! I was busy with my other story. **

Stephanie gasped.

Remus's mouth dropped.

Slughorn nearly fainted, but controlled himself and grasped their table for support.

"Miss Hale… go to Dumbledore's office, and tell him to get her quickly…" Slughorn muttered. Stephanie nodded and shot out of the room.

Slughorn got a vial from his robes and scooped up a portion of the potion and went back to his room.

After he left, Remus, Jasmyn and Lilt continued to stare at James and Sirius, who were beginning to get scared. Why were they looking at them like that? Are they bad people? They did what one would most probably expect of 4 year olds. They wailed.

Slughorn poked his head out of his room.

"Miss Evans, Miss Taylor, would you mind comforting them? I don't think Mr. Lupin or I will be well suited for the job."

Lily gulped and knelt down in front of James. He looked at her tearfully.

"Hey, it's okay, lil' guy," she awkwardly put her arms around him and picked him up. James buried his face into her shoulder.

Sirius proved a bit more troublesome. He wouldn't let Jasmyn put her arms around him, as growing up in the House of Black led him to be distrustful of people.

"It's okay," she said exasperatedly as he looked fearfully at her, "I'm not the Wicked Witch of the West. Neither is anyone in this room. I'm trying to be your friend."

"Friend? You'll be my friend?" Sirius murmured. Jasmyn nodded and crossed pinkies with him. He then buried his face into her shoulder and wailed. Loudly.

Jasmyn seemed experienced with younger children. She carried him and was patting his head gently to calm him down.

The door opened and Dumbledore came in, followed by Stephanie. He seemed very surprised to see the two children.

"There was a problem with James and Sirius's potion," Slughorn walked out holding a vial, "Causing… a time reversal."

Dumbledore nodded, "And I presume you are trying to make the antidote?"

"Yes, but it will take some time, at least 2 weeks, at most 5 months."

Dumbledore nodded again.

"Now," he said, turning to Lily and Jasmyn, "I think it will be best if the four of you can take care of them. You will have a special dormitory and care for them day and night. It is best to do this, as Mr. Lupin cannot take care of them by himself. For classes, seeing as all of you have the same classes, two of you will remain behind in the dormitory, while the other two take notes. You will get the special items needed for things such as transfiguration. If you are unable to understand, you can find any teacher for help. You are their legal guardians now, and have the right to discipline them. But do not forget to love them as one would their own child, as it is an important factor in a child's growth. I will inform the staff."

As he turned, Dumbledore felt someone tugging on his beard. He saw James' hand on it, pulling as though it was some sort of rope.

"When will I get a beard like that?" he asked with shining eyes.

Dumbledore chuckled. "When you get really, really, old," as he removed James' fingers from his beard, "You all best go back to the dormitory. The house-elves will send food up everyday, so you will not need to leave the room. You are allowed to take them out for fresh air, but be careful as there are people who will use their size to their advantage. Now, you all best go!"

Ten minutes later they were at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Speckled Hippogriffs."

Whispers erupted when they entered the Common Room.

Feeling uncomfortable, they sped up the staircase and climbed into the portrait, which recognized them and let them in.

The room was furnished a beautiful scarlet. There were four four-poster beds and two small beds. Lily's bed was beside James, and Sirius's was beside Jasmyn's. There was a table with 6 chairs, a fireplace, two couches and a dressing table.

Seeing as they had done their introductions when they were walking, they put Sirius and James into two chairs and fastened napkins onto them.

"Let's eat."

This was a mistake as when James picked up his spoon; the mashed potatoes on it immediately fell on his lap. Sirius reached for a glass of pumpkin juice and managed to knock down the peas and steak.

"It'll be better if both of you were fed," Lily sighed.

After many protests, Lily and Jasmyn were shoving food into James and Sirius's mouths as they pouted.

"Time for a bath," Lily said when dinner was over.

"But I ain't dirty." James pouted.

"I don't wanna take a bath." Sirius crossed his arms.

She simply hauled them both into the bathroom, ignoring their protests.

Jasmyn had ran the warm water, so the water was the right temperature. After stripping the boys, they dumped them into the water, and they immediately started a water fight.

"Lily, let's just wash them while they are playing!" Jasmyn shouted over the noise of the water, "They are only four after all."

Lily simply groaned resignedly.

By the end of the bath, they were all drenched. Lily was muttering under her breath as she toweled James, causing him to think that Lily was angry at him, and therefore bursting into tears.

Lily wrapped the towel around him and then pulled him to her.

"Why are you crying?" Lily asked.

"You… you're angry at me." James sobbed.

"I'm not angry at you. Now calm down and be a good boy okay? Give me a smile!"

Lily was surprised. She didn't know why she said that.

James grinned through his tears.

After they were all washed up and clean, Jasmyn announced,

"Time for bed!"

To her surprise, they didn't protest. She figured they were tired.

Lily walked to James' bed where James was laying.

"Where's teddy?"

"Here," Lupin gave him a teddy bear after digging around in James' trunk. Lily gave him a look and he mouthed, "Don't ask."

"Will you give me a good night hug and kiss?" James smiled at her.

"All right."

She put her arms, kissed his forehead, and whispered "Good Night."

But when she tried to get up, she found that James was clinging to her like a monkey to a banana tree. He smiled cheekily and said, "Sleeping on beds is boring. I wanna stay with you."

"So you are going to cling on me until you sleep?"

He nodded.

"Fine, but close your eyes."

Jasmyn winked at her from across the room. Sirius was already in bed.

Lily made her way over to her.

Jasmyn smirked.

"So you finally decided to be nice to Potter?"

"I don't know why. It just seems like the right thing to do."

Jasmyn nodded, "So this accident did have some use after all."

Lily put James into his bed half an hour later (she didn't realize he had already slept). As she looked at his sleeping form, his hand curled tightly around his teddy, she thought to herself,

_This might not be so bad after all._

**A/N: Some pointers I want to say. Pettigrew is not in this story! He's gone to…to… visit an aunt.**

**Oh, and Lily knows about Sirius's background. So does all her friends.**

**P.S. Don't expect the next chapter so soon… **


	3. Happy families

**Author's Note: Hi! I did this while I was instant noodles, so it's a bit shoddy. And as for my other story, I decided to turn it in a read-harry-potter fic. Please give feedback:) **

Lily woke up the next morning thinking about James and his 'situation'. She needed to think about how she was going to act.

"Jasmyn!" she whispered to her dozing friend. Jasmyn gave a yelp and shot out of bed.

"What?" she hissed to Lily.

"Someone's feeling cranky," Lily smirked, "I want to talk to you. I… I still don't know what I should do. Potter was annoying me for the last seven years he was at Hogwarts and now he's a kid!"

Jasmyn nodded knowingly, "So I think you should treat them with love and care. They don't know anything about what happened. They are bound to be confused. So we should treat them well. Make them feel loved."

Lily stared.

"Since when did you become so philosophical? But I'll try and follow your advice."

"So," Remus said, after breakfast, "We'll draw lots. The two who are chosen stays in the dormitory for the day. The other two take notes and when they go back to the dormitory, they teach the two babysitters how to do the spells and such."

"Great plan," Stephanie said, "Lets start."

Stephanie and Lily drew the unlucky lots, and had to stay behind to baby sit.

"Bye, Sirius," Jasmyn said as she picked him up and hugged him, "Behave for Lily and Steph, will you?"

He nodded, tears leaking out of his eyes. He was closest to her.

"Why do you have to go out? Why can't you stay with me?"

"I can't. But I will come back later. Don't cry, be a good boy, okay?"

"Okay." Sniffle.

She smiled, and left the dormitory with Remus.

"So," Lily said,"We'll start your spelling, okay?"

Stephanie whispered into Lily's ear,"So we have to teach them?"

"Yep."

Stephanie grinned as Lily started teaching them how to spell 'cat'.

_She'll make a really good teacher._

Jasmyn and Remus were walking along the corridor to Potions when Bellatrix Black and her cronies saw them.

"Hey Lupin!" she shouted tauntingly at him, "Where's the mudblood and mudblood-loving fools?"

Jasmyn whirled around angrily, but Remus caught her arm and whispered, "Don't. I know what to do."

He turned around.

"That's ten points you've lost for Slytherin, for the use of a foul word," he said smartly as Bellatrix fumed.

"The Dark Lord will rise, then those mudbloods will be his first victims!" she snarled.

"That's twenty points off Slytherin, for repeating that word after a warning." Remus said.

Bellatrix gave a snarl, and stormed off with her cronies shouting swear words at them.

"That's ten points off Slytherin for use of foul words." He said simply when they strode off. Jasmyn grinned and they walked off towards the classroom.

The dinner bell rang, and Remus and Jasmyn went back to the dormitory to find James drawing on a piece of paper.

"What are you drawing?" Stephanie said as she sat down beside him.

He showed her.

"I drew it. I want to give it to Mommy when she comes in. See…" he pointed a finger at a stick figure in the centre, which he drew on a mop of red hair and holding a wand, "That's Mommy. And that's me," he gestured at the figure beside 'Lily', which was another stick figure with messy black hair and glasses.

Stephanie smiled at Jasmyn and Remus. "Where's Lily?"

"In the toilet with Sirius. He 'accidentally' poured the milk on himself, so she's helping him wash it off. Oh, here she is."

Lily walked in with Sirius in tow.

"Mommy!" he cried and threw himself onto Jasmyn, who was surprised, but laughed gaily along with him, "You're back! And Lily taught us how to draw and read my ABCs and…and…"

"I get the idea," she smiled as she watched Lily ask James what he was drawing.

"That's you, Mommy," he pointed at the figure in the centre, "And this is for you," he gave her the drawing.

Lily was touched. She never thought that James could be so… innocent.

"All right, let's eat," Remus smiled. They sat down.

"Remus," Sirius said as he took a drink from the goblet, "Lily told us that Daddys are boys, so you must be my Daddy, right?"

Remus' jaw dropped. Sirius Black, asking him if he was his father? Stephanie, Jasmyn and Lily were in laughing silently, thinking about the same thing.

"No! He's my Daddy!" James proclaimed.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"All right, all right!" Remus said, "I'm both your Daddies, so you are brothers! You shouldn't fight!" They both hung their heads in shame.

"I never thought I would see the day," Lily said," When James Potter is my son, Sirius Black is Jasmyn's son, and Remus is their father."

"Yeah," Jasmyn grinned, and turned to Remus, "So, we are both your mistresses?"

"No!" Remus grinned, "I just said that so they'll be quiet."

"All right, time for bed!" Stephanie called.

James and Sirius both scrambled to Remus.

"Will you give me a good night hug, Daddy?"

"I want a hug too!"

Remus chortled and hugged them both, "Now go to sleep!" as he ruffled their hair.

When they were both asleep, the four of them stared at each other and laughed at the ludicrousness of it all.

**A/N: So, another chapter done! I thought the idea of families was quite cute Review!!!**


	4. Good and Evil

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long update. School's started, and I'm too busy to finish my work on time. Anyway here's the next chapter!**

It was Friday night, and the gang was resting in the Common Room-like dormitory.

"Hey Lily," Jasmyn said, as Sirius and James played tag, "The Quidditch match is tomorrow. Are you coming?"

Hearing this, James immediately jumped up.

"I wanna go!" he whined to Lily, "Please, mommy? I promise I'll be good! I'll be a good boy! Can I go?"

Lily, who had grown closer to James this past week than the last six years, smiled and said, "Of course." James whooped and cheered.

"What about me, mommy?" Sirius turned to Jasmyn, "May I go?"

"Of course! You'll definitely have to watch me play!"

"Mommy is playing? Wow! Go mommy!"

XXXX

The next day dawned bright and early, and the six of them were in their Dormitory.

"Who's playing Chaser, Steph?" Lily asked.

"It's our friend, May-Lin Winters. She's quite good, you know." May-Lin was a Chinese girl. She had ebony black hair, a pale complexion and was a good friend to them. She also knew of James and Sirius's so-called 'condition'.

"Let's go!" Remus said. The two boys shouted happily and climbed onto Remus.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Remus laughed as they shrieked happily while James clambered onto Remus's shoulders.

It took quite a long while to get out of the dormitory that morning.

XXXX

"Gryffindor wins! Wins by 360-200! Spectacular!" Lionel Jordan shouted happily into his microphone.

The match was over, and the six were supposed to leave the stadium after most of the people were gone. Dumbledore said it was for their protection.

"That was a great match!" Lily said as Jasmyn entered the stand, "It was fantastic!"

"Yeah!" Jasmyn nodded enthusiastically, "Did you see me avoid that tub of a Slytherin? It was hilarious to see him cra-Hey, what's going on?"

The Quidditch pitch was no longer bright and sunny. A black mist of sorts was forming in the center. It was descending upon the grass.

Lily guessed what it was.

"It's the Death Eaters!" she screamed, "There is Voldemort's mark!"

A skull was in the sky, with a long serpent for a tongue protruding from it. It was the very essence of evil, to watch it take shape fast. Lily and her friends were transfixed.

From the black mist, people were marching out.

"Run!" Lily cried. She grabbed James and began sprinting towards the short cut towards the school, the others following her.

They were on the path now. James was clutching tightly to her as she sprinted towards the great winged boars that flanked the school. Her breath came in quick gasps, she was losing speed…

_I'm not going to make it._

She felt a sudden darkness as a curse hit her.

XXXX

She groaned as she opened her eyes. She was chained to a dungeon of some sorts, with Remus and Sirius in the same cell, and James, Jasmyn and Stephanie in a cell opposite to theirs.

Sirius was crying silently as Remus tried to comfort him. Opposite them, Jasmyn was whispering to Stephanie, while James huddled next to them.

"Lily!" Sirius said tearfully ad he threw himself into her.

"Don't cry," she said as she patted his back.

"Where do you think we are?" Remus asked tiredly.

"I don't know. Do you have your wand with you?"

"No, they took them away."

Just then, a couple of burly Death Eaters walked down the corridor. They unlocked the doors of the cell and pushed Sirius, James and Lily out.

She felt as if she was headed for the gallows, and in a sense, she probably was.

XXXX

"Albus, what are we going to do?" McGonagall said desperately as she paced his office. Dumbledore looked up at her; the sparkling light from his eyes seem to have been doused by worry.

"I'm working on how to get them back," he sighed heavily, "The ministry is informed, and they are searching as well."

"But do you have an idea of where they might be?"

He regarded her with a grave look.

"I'm afraid not."

**A/N: I'm sorry about the long update time! School piled so much homework on me I barely have to time to touch the computer. So here's the chapter! I sorry about the grim plot change, and the lack of humour, but it'll get better! And I want to tell all my readers: Don't expect the next chapter soon! (I'm really sorry! But this is a crucial year for me!)**

**Oh, and review!!!**


	5. Escape

**Author's Note: I am SO SORRY to all my readers. A lot of you thought I abandoned it, but I won't! Many thanks to all my reviewers who spurred me to write again! **

Lily led through a series of complicated passages which greatly resembled a maze of sorts. James and Sirius were whimpering as the Death Eaters pushed them through the passages.

"In!" The Death Eaters said roughly, as they thrust the trio into a room with carved serpents on the door frame. Forced to comply and thrust upon her knees on the dirty, grimy floor, she cursed the Death Eaters many times over, but held her head high and stared straight into a pair of dark, fathomless eyes.

Lord Voldemort's private chamber. The place many spoke of, but never saw. And now, two children and one teenager were in the room of nightmares.

"Begone," he hissed, and the Death Eaters bowed out of the room.

Voldemort strode forward and pulled Lily up by her collar.

"Filthy mudblood," he sneered at her," What did that mudblood, muggle-loving fool see in you?"

He threw her down on the floor. Lily winced inwardly, but was determined not to show any signs of weakness.

_If I should die, I'll die with my head held upright._

He surveyed them dispassionately, then said,"You wonder why you are here, of all people, I suppose? You are his precious Head Girl. Aaaaah, imagine how he must feel for you to be suffering… or dead."

Lily felt a shiver pass through her.

"Perhaps I should torture you, and then give you for my Death Eaters enjoyment," he suggested, "Or perhaps, I should kill you three, and send your body as proof of what I, Lord Voldemort, can do. The meddling fool might then back off."

Lily summoned her strength.

"That will never happen," she said, willing her knees not to give way,"Professor Dumbledore is much more powerful than you will ever be."

Voldemort's eyes flashed. "Crucio!" he snarled at her, wand aiming at her body.

Lily was hit with a pain that she had never known before. She had fractured her arm when she was young once, and it hurt terribly. But this… she felt as though Voldemort was breaking every single bone of her body. She let out a cry of pain, no longer able to hold it in, and the pain suddenly stopped.

"Did you enjoy that?" he smiled sadistically as she lay on the floor, panting and crying weakly. "Perhaps I should try that again…"

A fresh surge of pain overwhelmed her body. She collapsed, writhing but forcing herself to keep silent. Squeezing her eyes shut, she blacked out as the pain left her.

XXXX

"We've found it!" McGonagall whispered as she, Dumbledore, and several Aurors flew towards a fortress set on an island. "This is Voldemort's lair. Albus... Miss Evans and the rest of them… are they all right?"

"They are strong," Dumbledore said as they made for the island fort," They will survive."

XXXX

"Do you think they are all right?" Remus whispered through the bars of his cell.

"I don't know," Stephanie's eyes were red from crying," And I can't… I CAN'T stand not knowing!"

Jasmyn patted her on the shoulder. "Dumbledore's a genius, he must have worked out where we are now."

A door at the end of the corridor banged open. Silhouetted against the light was…

"Professor McGonagall!" Jasmyn gasped. McGonagall nodded, and the hoard of aurors behind her began blasting the bars down (there were no visible locks). It was a hard job, but they managed it.

"Where are Miss Evans and Mr. Potter and Black?" she enquired urgently.

"They were led away… down the corridor." Remus gestured.

She nodded.

"All right. You all shall be sent back to Hogwarts, while we search for them."

"But…"

"No buts, this is a serious matter," she snapped before handing them a portkey. Their questions were left unanswered.

XXXX

Voldemort was about to hit James with a strike of Cruciatus Curse before the door barged open.

Framed against the doorway stood Albus Dumbledore. Every little trace of benign amusement was gone, and his eyes were burning with a ghostly light.

"We meet again, Tom."

Voldemort growled with rage. He shot a Killing Curse towards Dumbledore, who Disapparated and Apparated behind him. Dumbledore then whirled his wand in the air, and a long tongue of what seemed to be molten lava hung in its wake. It coiled itself onto Voldemort, who transformed it into a fiery serpent.

Dumbledore Vanished the snake, then jabbed his wand at Voldemort, and a strong surge of power flowed towards him. Struck, Voldemort staggered, and gave Dumbledore a malicious glare. "I will be back," he snarled, before Disapparating.

XXXX

_Where am I? Why am I here? What happened?_

The questions chased around each other in Lily's mind.

_I remember… Voldemort… the Cruciatus Curse… James!_

Her eyes shot open.

She was lying on a soft bed in the Hospital Wing. There was no one else around. _That's strange, She_ thought. Where are all the others? Remus, Stephanie, Jasmyn, James and Sirius. What happened to them?

The door to the Hospital Wing opened.

Professor Dumbledore was standing there, half-moon spectacles glittering. She pushed herself up.

"Ah, Miss Evans. You are awake, I see."

"Yes," she said, and then started firing off a barrage of questions.

"Where are they? Are they all right? How could the Death Eaters get in? What-"

"Patience, young lady," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling, "None of your friends have been harmed. You have been unconscious for two days, and they will be most glad to hear of your awake."

"But how could the Death Eaters get into Hogwarts?"

He shook his head grimly. "They black mist was a kind of transporter, much like a fireplace by floo powder, and extremely difficult to conjure. The person who did this had aid from Lord Voldemort, and, unfortunately, is still in this school."

She gasped.

"But Professor! There are so many people here! Who is-?"

His eyes dark, he sighed.

"I do not know. However, this person is most likely well-versed in the Dark Arts, something which hardly any students know about. Not even Slytherins," he added, seeing Lily opening her mouth to protest.

"Thus, Lily," she registered the Headmaster's use of her name, "You must be careful of all things from now on. Voldemort is undoubtly furious that you managed to survive. Also, please take care of the two, young as they are, and do not worry them too much."

She nodded.

"Now, I have some things to attend to. Rest well."

He departed, and no sooner had he exited than Stephanie, Remus and the rest tumbled through the door and headed straight for her.

"Oh, Lily!" Stephanie cried, "We were so worried about you! What-"

"This girl needs her rest!" Madam Pomfrey shouted, suddenly appearing," You are disturbing her sleep!"

"But, Madam Pomfrey," Lily said earnestly, "Now that I have my friends with me, won't I recover faster, with their support?"

Madam Pomfrey was stumped. Turning around, she muttered angrily as she went into her office.

Jasmyn threw her arms around Lily.

"Tell us everything that has happened," she urged," James and Sirius were found with you, but we didn't think they can remember it so well. Can you tell us?"

So Lily started, from when she entered the room to her faint. James clambered like a monkey into her arms and clung on to her, afraid that she will leave again.

He sighed in blissful contentment, sucking his thumb. Lily was back, she was safe, and that's everything that mattered.

XXXX

Lily was discharged from the Hospital Wing a few days later. Relishing the joy of fresh air, they all sat by the lake, playing in the snow.

"Yay!" Sirius cheered, as he succeeded in striking Remus with a snowball, who whirled around, caught him around the waist and started tickling him.

"Ah! Stop! Don't!" he wheezed.

Remus released him, grinning.

They played a little more, then Jasmyn suggested going back to the castle. They all agreed except Lily, who wanted to enjoy the view for a little while.

"Are you sure you want to stay here with only James?" Jasmyn asked anxiously, for James wouldn't leave Lily for a moment, and clung to her like a baby koala bear. Lily nodded, so they left her alone and went back up the castle.

"It's time to go." She ruffled James' hair, something she would never have dreamed of doing a few weeks ago. James nodded, and they set off.

In the corridors, they met Professor Radcliffe, their Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. He was holding a goblet full of a strangely blue liquid, and jumped slightly when he saw them.

"Hello, Professor."

"Hello, Miss Evans, hello. I have to be going, this potion requires some heat. I left it on its own too long," he nodded and left.

Lily continued, but her mind was full of the professor's words. Also, his behavior made her slightly uncomfortable. And the potion he was holding? That shade of blue… she vaguely remembered reading about it somewhere, but just couldn't put her finger on it.

Shrugging, she walked on, smiling slightly as she saw; James curled up, asleep, thumb in his mouth.

_How adorable._

**A/N: This is terrible, in my opinion. Please review and give me some suggestions on how I could add to it, as I really can't think of anything anymore! I'll really try my best to update soon!**


	6. Author's Note

To all my dear readers out there, I'm sorry to disappoint you if you thought a new chapter is coming up! My end of year exams are coming up and I'm up to my neck in revision. I promise I'll update as soon as I can, once my exams are over! And to reiterate, I am NOT abandoning this fic. I'll continue till the end.

Just to let you all know, my pen name is changed from marauder-lover-forever (which is kinda lame) to Pirata.Acquamarina (more sophisticated). Remember to add/change whatever is needed!

Oh, for all you Pirates of the Caribbean fans out there, just to let you know that I might be starting another fic on the Fountain of Youth. I might be going too fast, so I'm waiting for the right moment to put it up. It'll be willabeth, I'm warning you.

Farewell for now, then!


	7. Half of the growing up

**A/N: I'm back! And to tell the truth, I feel that my story's been really pathetic so far. It's been a year since I started it, and it only has 5 story chapters! If any of you have ideas or anything, please send it to me! **

**Oh, and I realized that up till now I had forgotten about Lupin's furry little problem! smacks forehead I'll rectify it as soon as I can, I promise!**

It was the start of December, and the holidays have begun. The halls were devoid of people, as most had chosen to go home. But not all of them. Saturday morning saw our protagonists walking towards the potions classroom, with two children in tow.

James was scampering down the corridor with Sirius, their shrieks of laughter puncturing Lily, Jasmyn, Stephanie and Remus's discussion of what was to come.

"Right, so Professor Slughorn had perfected the potion for James and Sirius's little problem?" Lupin said to Lily.

"Not exactly perfected, but he says there's quite some improvement, and we are going there to test it," Lily answered, "Professor Dumbledore is going to be there, too."

"Improvement? You mean that there might be other consequences if they drink it?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Professor Slughorn. Here we are."

Lily pushed open the classroom door, causing James and Sirius, both of whom had been laughing loudly, to be silent immediately as Dumbledore peered at them. Benign and kindly though he was, the silver-haired wizard invoked a certain respect from nearly all people, children included.

"Ah, Miss Evans, Miss Taylor, Miss Hale, Mr. Lupin, and of course, the two with a little problem," he smiled at Lupin's surprised face," Do come in."

Professor Slughorn was stirring a cauldron full of milky potion that had the consistency of melted ice-cream. Every now and then, a loud pop issued as a seemingly strong bubble burst forth from the potion. Jasmyn raised her eyebrows.

"I've tested it, Miss Taylor, no need to look at me like that," Slughorn said without looking up," This potion should be able to give the two of the their seventeen year old minds back."

"How did you test them, exactly?" Stephanie queried.

"I have my sources," Slughorn said shortly. The combined effort of finding a cure for James and Sirius and managing his lessons was making him irritable and curt, unlike his usual jolly self. While this meant that he was holding less Slug Club parties, Lily didn't exactly miss them, but it was nice meeting people from all over.

Sirius trotted over to Jasmyn and tugged at her skirt, whining,"I wanna see! What's inside? Is it pumpkin juice?"

"It's not any kind of juice," Dumbledore smiled as he stood beside Jasmyn, "It's something you will have to drink, however."

"Does it taste good?" James asked as he sat down on Lily's feet.

Dumbledore hesitated.

"Of course it does," Stephanie lied, "Tastes even better than pumpkin juice."

"It's ready," Slughorn said as he ladled the portions into two tumblers, "Drink that up, you'll feel better."

James and Sirius picked up the tumblers eagerly, and with one gulp, they swallowed it whole.

There was silence.

"Did it work?" Lupin asked, staring at James.

Slughorn shrugged.

Then James said, "What? Can't I not talk?"

Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, I was getting worried," Remus said," So you two remember everything?"

"Yeah," Sirius stood up, "I must say, Jasmyn, your arms are comfortable."

Jasmyn flushed a deep red.

"I'll be able to restore their actual bodies," Slughorn said, standing up and heaving the cauldron away, "Thought you two would like being more mature, for once."

"Mature? What fun will that be?" Sirius waved his hand airily, "Life is there for you two enjoy!"

"Yeah!" James agreed, "Oh, and Lily-Flower," Now was Lily's turn to flush, "Will you carry me?"

Jasmyn and Lily exchanged a look. Though they had their minds back, their voices remained childish, and it certainly was odd to hear the words 'Lily-Flower' and the request to be carried in one sentence.

"Why should I carry you? You can think straight now, I don't need to take care of you like you're four."

James, whose face had been shining in anticipation, fell. His bottom lip began to tremble.

Lily, knowing what was going to happen, scooped him up immediately. Between hearing James cry and carrying him, she picked the latter. Seating James in her arms, however, she hissed to him, "That was a dirty trick."

"You should know me by now," James muttered back.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I suggest that all of you return to the Common Room," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "Lunch is not for another two hours. Oh, and Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, you'd better catch up with your school work. Good day."

He exited the room, and Slughorn headed to his backroom, muttering ,"Another tricky potion to make, how troublesome…"

"Let's go," Lupin said.

They strolled down the corridor, talking about schoolwork and (In the case of Jasmyn, Sirius and James) Quidditch. Sirius soon got into an argument with Jasmyn about whether the Montrose Magpies or the Kenmare Kestrels were better, and it was only when they saw Professor Radcliffe walk by did they stop their argument somewhat, only to resume it in full force the moment he slipped into a hidden tapestry.

James shivered as the tapestry closed. Professor Radcliffe had always given him the creeps.

They climbed in through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius grinned as he straightened up.

"Ah, home sweet home."

**A/N: Well, how was it? Like it or hate it, just tell me!**


End file.
